


Into the chasm

by samaya



Series: The Abyss [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaya/pseuds/samaya
Summary: When it finally happens, when Jensen finally fucks Jared, it’s not the ocean floor that witnesses their coupling. Instead it’s the desert sun and howling wind that bless them with their attention.





	Into the chasm

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot set in the universe in which Abyss takes place. Could be read as an epilogue/companion piece to the main story.
> 
> Since I got asked these questions before  
> a)Purgatory is a mind control drug which acts as a leash around Jensen and keeps him relatively docile.  
> b)Neither Jensen nor Jared are good people here, and both of them have their own agendas.

The dead surround them, circle them. Dead and decomposed watch them with closed eyes.  

Not all of them are truly-dead, not all of them are really gone, there is still some twitching and crawling going on, bodies shifting and groaning, but Jensen pays no attention to those soon to be cadavers. There is no hope for them and Jensen has so many better things to focus on for now.  

His blood is on fire, his nerves sing and Purgatory dances on his fingertips. _You did good_ , it says, _look what a good boy you are_ , it coos, _you are the best_ , it praises. Dumps dopamine in his blood, awards him with feel good chemicals.  

He’s not on a true-high, enough reason and reflex still left, for Purgatory is always careful like that, always looking out for his well-being. Always mindful of the dangers of Jensen’s profession. But it just lends him enough juice to put him on an endorphin high. To make him truly happy. To give him the taste of being human.  

Jensen draws himself out from that soft place inside his own mind, away from the juncture where Purgatory makes him feel like he’s the king of the cosmos and shifts his focus toward the sight in-front of him, on the man beside him.  

On Jared. 

Jared’s eyes. Naked and unapologetic, and so so full of righteous fire. They shine with unabashed radiance, and they remind Jensen of another time and another place, of an undelivered promise. 

They are topside now, in the midst of a man-made desert, under the mercy of a harsh and punishing sun. The air is unpoisoned and the machines hold the fort but this place, this sterile concrete chamber will be shut down once the news of their arrival goes out. They are on a schedule here, on a time-sensitive mission. This is not the time to indulge, this is not the place to undo all the progress.  

But all that conventional wisdom and all that logic doesn’t stop him from remembering that single kiss. For all the control Purgatory has on him, this memory of an inconsequential, chaste kiss still makes him lose his mind. Maybe it’s the setting, maybe it's the rush of the new kill (so many dead bodies, so many. So many loopholes closed, Jensen can’t even process how good that feels) or maybe it's something else, something unnameable.  

It’s instinct that guides his next move, millennia old compulsion which tells animals to seek and find, to have and own. Jensen thought he was above all that, or just wired in a way that made him entirely unsuitable for such pursuits, but here, beneath the midday sun, amidst the death and destruction, he finds himself hard, wanting.  

He turns toward Jared, brings him down with the slightest of the pushes and tastes that rich sweet mouth with his own. This close, Jared’s eyes are huge and surprised, but he yields without force. Without question. Tilts his head at an angle, opens his mouth so that Jensen could continue his floundering and shyly closes his eyes in abandon.  

The contrast is just enough to make Jensen crazy with lust.  

Jensen spends a small eternity there, in the place between this mole and the next, licking, biting, kissing and owning. Learning. The curve of that mouth, the softness of those lips, the cleverness of that tongue and the wickedness of those teeth. The pleasure points and the pressure points. Things that make Jared groan and sigh and things that make him tense and hurt. Jensen wants all of that, wants to learn everything, wants to have everything Jared has to offer and then some more.  

It’s Purgatory which pulls him back, which lends his brain enough oxygen to give the resolve to step back. Jared’s gone all but lax in his arms, lazy and content and so so responsive, and Jensen has to keep him upright even as he withdraws.  

If one kiss can feel this good, if one touch can light up all those neurons, then no wonder people love sex. No wonder they fuck like rabbits all the time.  

He takes a long breath. This isn’t normal. Or usual. This isn’t what he signed up for. Or what he was supposed to deliver. Letting Jared go, telling him the truth, keeping his secrets, taking him on this mission --Jensen could explain the reasoning behind those decisions, had been able to rationalize away all those actions without problem, without triggering Purgatory's rage. But this? This kind of sloppiness, this kind of intentional sabotaging? Making out with Jared when he should bolt off and seal and destroy? That’s a dangerous line to cross. 

He looks up, all set and ready to refuse, ready to evacuate.  

“You don’t want me, do you?” Jared speaks in that small, ugly voice, the one that makes him sound like a broken six year old child. Jensen winces at hearing that.  

“Should have figured it out. You won’t touch me, you won’t kiss me, you won’t fuck me, you don’t, you don’t want me," 

And fuck it, Jensen could do this, could skirt around this electric fence without getting electrocuted. After all, it’s thrilling to try.

 

_I want to fuck you face down on the ocean floor with abyss witnessing our coupling._

Jensen had never said those words, but he can still hear them in his head, in his mind, on Jared’s naked flesh, as true and as right as the rush after a fresh kill.  

The abyss is nothing but a dream here, ocean a long lost companion. But Jared, Jared is still there, trembling and wanting, waiting. And Jensen doesn’t need abyss when his heart is bottomless, doesn’t need witnesses when Purgatory watches from afar.   

“Lemme have this”, Jared begs, desire and despair warring in his eyes, reflecting, praying. 

“I haven’t had anyone, not since abyss, not since your kiss.” 

Not since Jeff. And that’s a memory Jensen has to erase, needs to destroy. Has to wash away the traces of Jeff from Jared’s mind, from his skin, as surely as he washed away Jeff from his life. 

He pushes Jared toward the rectangular structure that passes for a table, crowds him and holds him captive in the cage of his hands, and lets him squirm in displeasure. 

Jared’s taller than him. Taller and broader and perhaps in another world he’d be stronger, better. But here, in this place, he’s nothing but prey, week and meek,  pretty deer at the mercy of a tiger. 

Jensen could bend him in half and break him without even exerting himself. Jensen could render him unconscious within seconds. And Jared would not be able to fight back, he would not be able to run away.   

And Jared knows that, knows how fast and strong Jensen is, how cruel and unrepentant he can be (all those bodies, broken, shattered, dead), and instead of reacting like a sensible person, he leans into that touch, looks into that chasm. 

“Lemme touch” Jared begs, “Jensen, just lemme touch, need to make sure, please” 

Jensen doesn’t let him tho, doesn’t let Jared’s wandering fingers touch anywhere, instead twists Jared around, pushes him down, and Jared goes readily, bending and accommodating to Jensen’s every whim. 

Jensen doesn’t bother taking his clothes off, no time and no necessity now, just lowers his zipper and takes his cock out. He’s hard, and it’s been such a long time since he’d wanted to fuck a living, breathing person and he’s so so turned on. Jared’s face-down and totally at his mercy, and Jensen couldn’t ask for anything better. 

Jensen's mindful enough not to tear Jared’s pants but it’s a close enough thing. He’s frustrated now, just want to get inside Jared, just needs to get his promised fuck. He puts his hands on the pale globes of firm flesh and kneads them for a moment before pushing them apart. Before finding that place where he wants to be, where he has to be. 

It doesn’t even occur him to ask permission, to see if Jared is ready, instead he starts pushing in, firm and relentless. Jared’s tight, almost as tight as the last one Jensen’s had like this (female, dead, years and years ago) but Jensen’s not gonna stop now, can’t stop anyway. Jared’s panting and pushing back, and he’s saying something, murmuring or moaning or crying, but Jensen’s not listening to him, not now. There is no lube, no glide to make this easier on Jared and there’s barely any space inside but Jensen doesn’t care about any of those things, just concentrates on working his cock in, on getting it all snug and tight inside that secret, velvety place. 

He stops once he is in, bends forward and drapes himself over Jared, pressing the body beneath him further into the unforgiving surface. Jared’s tense and trembling, and he’s so tight around Jensen, tight and hot and smooth. He’s drawing harsh breaths now and with each inhale his insides grip Jensen some more. 

Jensen’s tempted to see how tight he can get, he’s tempted to see what else he can do to Jared. Turn him around, fill his pink mouth, fuck his pretty throat, paint that face in white. Make him all purple and yellow all over, puffy nipples and bruised thighs and wild unkempt hair. Make him Jensen’s. 

But they don’t have much time now, Jensen thinks, curses Purgatory for putting this sensible thought in his mind and grinds forward, revels in the delicious friction on his cock. There is a little give now, precum and sweat and whatever else making things a bit easier, a little more room for him to move. He pulls back all the way out, watches the way Jared’s hole tries to close, and pushes all the way in before it has a chance to close. And this time around, he doesn’t stop and grind, just pulls back and pushes in, a relentless force working with a single minded focus. It’s probably hurting Jared, but Jensen’s surprised that he’s even thinking about Jared’s discomfort here so certainly does nothing to ease him. 

But that doesn’t seem to matter to Jared, he’s making all the right moves, keeps his legs open and chases Jensen’s cock with his body and the noises escaping his throat are dirty, practically filthy. Jensen can’t wait to see what kind of sounds he’s gonna make when he has his mouth full of Jensen. 

It’s a smooth glide now but Jensen keeps a punishing pace, each thrust precise and pointed and powerful, for he wants Jared to remember this, to remind him who is fucking him. Jensen may not have time or mind for words, but he can use his body to drive some lessons deeper into Jared’s core. He’s good at that. 

Jared comes first. He doesn’t curse or cry or utter a name, he suddenly stops talking, stops making those filthy noises and goes still. And in the next second, his insides grip Jensen like a vice, hot and wet and delicious, almost painful. Jared’s hole flutters around him, as if it’s alive and taking it’s last breath and that is enough to push Jensen toward his orgasm, and with a shudder he empties inside Jared. Filling him with his come. 

When he pulls back, Jared’s hole clings to him, as if it’s unwilling to let him go, as if it wants him inside. Jensen’d like to stay, but he can’t today, so he reluctantly pulls back with a slight wince. He lingers there for a moment, nudges the puffy, abused orifice with his cockhead and watches it open, all easy and raw and used up, so tempting and inviting.

He’s getting hard again but he doesn’t have the luxury to take his time, just has to pack up and leave now, before Purgatory takes away that choice from him. Even then, he plays a little there, puts fingers in where he’s been, rubs his come on pale pink skin. This is the most fun he had had in recent years, and the best sex he’d had with a live one. 

By the time he steps back and tucks himself in, Jared’s coming around, and despite the bruises he seems alright, so Jensen counts that a win.

 

When all said and done, the sex takes less time than what Jensen’s predicted. A quarter of an hour, take more or less. And by the time they finish and dress up, the dead have stopped moving. Truly and finally. 

Jensen looks again at the corpse in the farthest corner, notes the scaly skin and deformed skeleton. It’s dead and it can’t infect them, but it’s already changing the cadavers around it, already spreading the disease. And if it gets out, if it spreads --its gonna change the world. 

Chad’s curse. Chad’s progeny. Jensen wonders who let it out. Who collected the equivalent of selective extinction from ocean floor and let it out here, on topside, where it could spread and strive and infect without checks. Where it could manipulate biosphere into submission. 

Jared’s limping but he’s also sporting a satisfied smile. He’s bruised and marked, but he doesn’t seem to care, instead, his eyes are dopey lazy, content. Then, he follows Jensen’s line of sight and stills. 

“Jensen,” He says, voice soft, steady. Eyes firm and on Jensen. Palms open and stance neutral. Unassuming. Cautious. 

No sudden movements, no guilty expressions. Nothing but the picture of perfect innocence. 

He’s changed so much. He’s come so far from the sniveling, crying mess of a kid he was, he’s become a man, a worthy companion. He’s learned tricks of the trade, knows how not to antagonize Jensen, how not to summon Purgatory. 

Jensen could kiss him again for his thoughtfulness. 

Jensen may be the hired muscle who does the dirty work but he is no fool. There is cause and effect. Causation and correlation. One doesn’t lead to other in all scenarios, but most of the times? They do. They definitely do. 

There is a correlation here, a connection. Between Jared and these dead bodies, between people who wronged Jared and the people who lay around them. 

Purgatory doesn’t care about morality. It’s all about loopholes, about closing them, about keeping secrets. Loyalty can not be manufactured, but Purgatory does the best it can to recreate the effect. But thing is, Purgatory does not keep him loyal to a person, or to an institution, it keeps him bound to an idea, loyal to a principle. 

He has a thousand questions but he will be content to keep them buried, unanswered. He doesn’t have to find answers, doesn’t need to know things that aren’t his business to know. He doesn’t want to follow the scattered clues to meet Jared at the other end of his inquest, guilty and charged, a loophole in progress. 

He doesn’t want to kill Jared. It’s a difficult promise to keep, but Jensen wants to try. Which is why, he doesn’t even think about the implications, about Jared’s actions. 

Plausible deniability. Stretch the chain as much as possible, keep Purgatory unprovoked, keep himself unaware. 

He crowds Jared, puts his hands around that swan neck, presses his fingers on the fluttering yellow brand of a mark, and enumerates the words in a slow, slow whisper. 

“I don’t know and I don’t need to know. I don’t want to know. Ever. Do you understand?” 

Jared’s stunned in silence, in relief. And slowly, very slowly, he widens his lips in a tired smile. 

Jensen catches that mouth again, bites at the barely closed wound and licks the iron of the fresh blood from there. Jensen can’t reveal much, can’t talk about a lot of things without risking their lives. But Jared doesn’t need all the gory details, he’s smart enough to read Jensen’s cues, clever enough to hide his own intentions. 

Jensen’s careful as he sets bombs everywhere. Yes, self-destruction protocols will kick in and do his work for him in a few hours, but that’s not a chance he’s willing to take. He’s gonna follow the rules here, without failing. If for nothing else then just to give the world a chance. 

But can they really stop it? An organism that learned to live and strive in the bottomless abyss? An organism that adapted and thrived in the worst conditions nature had to offer? An organism that can and does infect every living being in the biosphere? Jensen doesn’t know. And he doesn’t care.   

He’s not a betting man, but if he were, he knows which team he would be rooting for. 

They wait and watch, make sure that the place’s been destroyed, crumbled into sand that surrounds them. 

“So where is the next target?” Jensen asks, and Jared, beautiful in the dying sunlight, simply laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, questions I welcome them all.


End file.
